


Follow the stars

by Gastada



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gastada/pseuds/Gastada
Summary: Ever wondered why we tend to feel melancholic whenever we look up at the stars?Those stars are the tears of the boy who lost his lover so many eons ago.He turned his tears into stars, in hope that his love could follow them back home; to him.





	Follow the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a fanart by POMU. 
> 
> Blessed if you saw it.
> 
> Damned if you didn't.

Look up into the sky at night and what do you see?

Stars, right? 

Right.

But do you know why the stars are there?

No? 

Well I do.

They're there to guide someone home. 

You see, a long time ago a boy fell in love with another boy. And it was a magnificent love.

But that love didn't last long. 

The other boy was human. And as humans are wont to do he died.

So his love, from the pain in his heart, created stars that he planted across the sky so that one day he would come back to him.

And so he waits. And waits. And waits, for the day to come when they can finally be together. Never to part again.


End file.
